Strange Corridors
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the coven sank in the dark,


**Strange Corridors**

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Chapter 1**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Three hundred and twenty years have passed,  
since the coven sank in the dark,  
inconspicuous,  
indestructible past,  
and incoherent thoughts of love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amon awoke to an aching feeling in his back. He tried to stank but felt another pain in his legs. He tried his best to stand and succeeded. He found a fire exit with a ladder. Before he went up it, a though struck his mind. 'Where's Robin?' He thought. He looked around to see her lying on her stomach, bruises, scars, cuts, and blood dripping everywhere. 'Is she dead, it looks like she lost alot of blood.' Amon thought. He walked over to Robin and kneeled down. He tried shaking her lightly. That didn't work. He shook her even harder and she awoke. "Amon?" Robin asked. "Your awake, we're in the factory and I found an exit. If you can stand then let's go." Amon replied. "Ok, where is it?" Robin asked, Amon got up and waited for Robin then showed her where it was.  
  
They went up the ladder and reached the outside of the factory. Robin felt so happy to be out of that horrid place. "We don't have time for this, let's go by Nagira's." Amon said. Amon and Robin ventured to Amon's car, where he had it. They got inside and drove to Nagira's. When they got to Nagira's Law Firm they got out of the car and Amon knocked. A man, around his 40's, opened the door, delight written all over his face. "Otooto-san! Come inside." Nagira said.  
  
They walked inside Nagira's home and Nagira brought them up the stairs to his office.  
They walked inside and Nagira motioned for them to sit down. "Otooto-san, we all thought you were dead." Nagira said. "Let me guess, Yurika." Robin chimmed in. "Right." Nagira said. "Us being all is not what we came here to discuss." Amon said, sharply. "We need to get out of the country." Amon said. "Well, let's see, I could get you too plane tickets and arrange a hotel." Nagira replied. "That would be good." Amon said.  
  
"I'm guessing ya'll would like to stay here for the time being." Nagira said, concerned a little. "Yes." Amon and Robin said in unison. "Alright, Otooto-san. Robin, you can have your old room and Amon you can sleep on the couch if you'd like." Nagira said. "Alright." Amon replied. Amon and Robin went to Robin's bedroom to chat. "Robin." Amon said, with his cold demanor.  
  
"Yes?" Robin asked. "Just don't get to comfortable, we will be leaving soon." Amon said. "I know." Robin replied. Amon left the room and went to speak with his half-brother about their traveling while Robin went downstairs. "Well, look what we have here, the delinquent girl again." Hanamura said. "Ha, hi Hanamura." Robin replied.  
Robin went back upstairs to find Amon in her room. She went over to him and sat down.  
  
"Robin." Amon said. "Yes?" Robin asked. "We're going to the grocery store, try not to be to conspicious, ok?" Amon said. "Alright" Robin replied. They got up and left to get in Amon's car. They drove to the grocery store, bought few things and headed home. They stepped out of the car, unloaded the groceries and went inside. They put them in the refridgerator anf went to Nagira to see if he had gotten any leads. They also wanted to ask him a question they had originally discussed in the car.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: I was going to make this long but did not have the spirit to, i'm extremely tired and I'm going to bed soon, have fun reading. This is not the sequel to The Diary Of Robin Sena, but it is a new story written by me. I hope yall review and enjoy reading my future stories! Also, if I make any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, please tell them to me in your review, thank you! -Becky


End file.
